Our New Life
by Forever Love SasoDei
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Deidara dan Sasori setelah mereka menikah? Summary gaje. LEMON LEMON LEMON. SASODEI


Ini FF lemon kedua fuu ._.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto

Warning: OOC, yaoi,typo, hard LEMON. Bagian lemonnya di scene paling bawah ya.

#

"Datang ya un!"

"Datang ya un!"  
"Kau juga harus datang un."

"Awas sampai kau nggak datang un!"

Empat buah undangan telah sampai ke empat tangan yang berbeda dari orang yang sama. Si penyebar undangan itu terus mengoceh kepada 'korban'nya agar datang.

"Mana mungkin kami nggak datang, Dei-chan," kata salah satu dari empat 'korban' tadi, seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga besar di kepalanya, "Ini kan pernikahanmu."

Blush.

Wajah Deidara bersemu merah. Namun kemudian ia tertawa dengan pipi yang masih memerah, membuatnya nampak cantik walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pria.

Seorang berambut perak membaca undangan berwarna orange di tangannya, "Warnanya norak. Coba saja kau menikah denganku, Dei-chan, warna undangannya pasti bukan orange begini. Pasti silver."

"Warna itu bagus kok. Pokoknya bagus un!" Deidara sama sekali tak marah Hidan mengejeknya seperti itu, mungkin karena 'mood'nya sedang baik sekarang.

Deidara mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya lalu membacanya.

"Konan sudah, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame juga sudah," gumamnya. "Konan! Bisa nggak aku titip undangan ini, nanti berikan ke Pein, Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Tobi ya un."

Konan mengangguk. "Oke. Itu mudah."

"Dei."

Deidara membalikan tubuhnya.

Pipinya bersemu merah dilengkapi dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah berjalan mendekatinya.

Sedangkan empat orang lainnya, sebut saja Konan, Itachi, Kisame dan Hidan terbatuk ria, tentunya batuk yang tak sungguhan.

Akasuna Sasori menyentuh kepala Deidara dengan tangan kirinya lalu mencium kening Deidara, "Undangannya masih banyak?"

Inilah dia. Laki-laki yang akan menikah dengan Deidara seminggu lagi. Mungkin terdengar aneh mengapa dua orang pria bisa menikah. Tapi saat ini hal itu tak aneh lagi di Tokyo. Bukankah cinta itu memang buta?

Deidara memperhatikan kertas undangan di tangannya.

"Mm, lumayan."

"Sudah sore. Lanjutkan besok saja."

Deidara mengangguk.

Empat orang di belakang Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri. Mereka tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat adegan romantis seperti itu. Sasori dan Deidara memang terlihat sangat serasi. Dengan sasori yang perhatian tapi tetap 'cool' berpasangan dengan Deidara yang manis dan manja. Perpaduan yang cocok.

"Ee, Dei-chan, aku mau ngasi undangan ini dulu ya," ucap Konan.

Deidara menoleh ke belakang kemudian mengangguk, "Arigatou Konan.

"Kami juga mau pulang. Sampai bertemu seminggu lagi di pelaminan, Dei-chan," kali ini Itachi berujar.

"Hehe~" Deidara hanya bisa tertawa melihat teman-teman semasa kuliahnya itu bersikap canggung seperti itu.

Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada keempat temannya, Deidara kembali menatap Sasori.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat. Kenapa nggak minta tolong Naru saja untuk menyebarkan undangan ini?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menggelengkan kepala. "Naru masih sibuk dengan ujian semesternya un. Aku nggak enak ganggu dia."

"Kau benar. Gaara juga sibuk."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kita saja yang menyebarkan undangan ini. oh ya, kita belum pesan bunga ya?"

Sasori mengangguk, "Ayo sekarang pesan bunga. Setelah itu mampir sebentar kerumahku untuk makan malam. Kau mau kan? Kaasan sudah masak makanan yang enak untuk calon menantunya."

"Sasoriiii!" Deidara mencubit lengan Sasori.

Sasori tertawa. "Haha, ayo."

#

"Aaah, dingiiiin."

Greeep

Sasori menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan kepada kekasihnya yang protes karena kedinginan saat mereka turun dari mobil.

"S-sasori..."

Walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran hampir empat tahun, tapi Deidara tetap blushing dan malu-malu jika Sasori memeluknya seperti ini.

Dengan tangan kanan yang tetap memeluk Deidara, Sasori melangkah menuju rumahnya tanpa bicara apa-apa, hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Deidara mengikuti langkah Sasori dengan tenang karena sudah mulai merasa hangat.

Sasori membuka pintu rumahnya, aroma masakan yang lezat langsung menusuk penciumannya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sasori, Dei-chan." Sambut ibu Sasori.

Deidara berniat menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sasori, namun laki-laki yang tenaganya jauh lebih besar itu tak membiarkannya. Wajah Deidara merah padam karena malu kedua calon mertuanya memperhatikan mereka seperti itu.

"S-sasori, lepaskan un..." bisik Deidara.

Kedua orang tua Sasori hanya tertawa pelan memperhatikan tingkah anaknya dan calon menantu mereka.

"Sudahlah Sasori, kasihan Dei-chan, wajahnya sudah merah begitu," ucap ayah Sasori.

"Hahaha," Sasori tertawa pelan lalu melepaskan pelukan sebelah tangannya dari Deidara.

Deidara segera mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena menahan malu.

"Ayo duduk. Makanan hangat sudah siap," ucap ibu Sasori.

"Ne, kaachan."

Sasori tersenyum mendengar Deidara menyebut ibunya dengan sebutan 'kaachan'. Rasanya ia ingin mempercepat pernikahan mereka.

Sasori menarik kursi untuk Deidara kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Deidara, di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Silahkan dimakan, jangan malu-malu," ucap ayah Sasori kepada calon menantunya.

Deidara mengangguk. Ia membenarkan posisi piring di hadapannya juga di hadapan Sasori. Kedua orang tua Sasori sudah siap dengan nasi juga lauk-pauknya jadi mereka hanya menunggu anak dan calon menantu mereka untuk mengambil makanan juga.

Deidara menyendok nasi kemudian meletakkannya di piring Sasori. Sasori tersenyum, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Calon menantu yang santun dan baik.

Setelah mengisi piring Sasori juga piringnya sendiri dengan nasi dan lauk, Deidara tersenyum puas.

"Ittadakimasu~"

"Gimana persiapan pernikahan kalian? Sudah beres?" tanya ayah Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk, "Sudah tou-san, tapi undangan belum tersebar sepenuhnya."

"Pakaiannya sudah?"

"Sudah, kaa-san."

Ayah Sasori tersenyum, "Setelah kalian menikah. Perusahaan akan tou-san serahkan padamu, Sasori."

Sasori menyeringai, "Tapi setelah aku dan Dei honeymoon ya tou-san."

Deidara yang sejak tadi menikmati makanannya, kini mulai merasa canggung setelah Sasori menyebutkan kata 'honeymoon'. Pipinya merona merah.

Sasori semakin menyeringai memperhatikan reaksi Deidara. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu memang sensitif sekali.

"Dei, kau jadi pinjam baju hangat?"

Deidara mengangguk dan meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas meja, padahal makanannya belum habis.

"Ambil saja di kamarku," ucap Sasori, "Nanti aku menyusul."

Deidara kembali mengangguk. Ia berdiri, menunduk hormat kepada calon mertuanya kemudian naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Sasori. Tak heran, rumah Sasori sudah bagaikan rumahnya sendiri. Orang tua Sasori juga bagaikan orang tuanya sendiri.

"Manis sekali," bisik ibu Sasori.

"Karena itulah anak kita sampai jatuh cinta padanya," kali ini ayah Sasori berucap.

Sasori tersenyum, cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan makannya, "Tou-san, kaa-san, aku ke kamar dulu menyusul Deidara."

"Hey, kalian belum menikah. Kau harus tahan godaan," ucap ayah Sasori kemudian tertawa.

Sasori tidak menyahuti apa yang ayahnya katakan, ia bergegas naik ke lantai atas ke kamarnya.

Begitu Sasori tiba di kamar, ia melihat Deidara yang tengah memilih-milih baju hangat di lemari Sasori, posisinya saat ini memunggungi Sasori.

Sasori melangkah pelan mendekati Deidara setelah menutup pintu tanpa suara, sepertinya Deidara belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Greep

Sasori memeluk Deidara dari belakang, membuat Sasori terkejut.

"S-sasori?"

Sasori menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Deidara setelah menyibakkan rambut panjang Deidara ke depan. Ia menghirup wangi di tengkuk kekasihnya itu. kedua tangannya memeluk Deidara lebih erat.

Sasori mencium tengkuk Deidara. Deidara bergidik dan merinding dengan sebuah ciuman ringan di tengkuknya itu.

Ia membalikkan tubuh Deidara dengan posisi tetap memeluknya.

"Dei..."

Tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Deidara, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap memeluk Deidara.

Wajah Deidara memerah, "S..Sasori..."

Sasori menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Deidara, memberikan sentuhan ringan namun memabukkan. Dilumatnya pelan bibir mungil itu. Deidara memejamkan mata, ia tak pernah bosan seberapapun seringnya Sasori menciumnya. Sasori meminta izin kepada Deidara untuk membuka mulutnya dan dengan ragu Deidara mematuhinya. Lidah Sasori menerobos masuk, mengajak lidah Deidara untuk berdansa bersamanya. Tapi tetap saja, lidah Sasori yang terlatih sebagai lidah seme itu pemenangnya.

"Nggghh..."

Deidara melenguh pelan menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

Sasori menyudahi ciuman mereka, menciptakan benang saliva tipis menjadi jembatan antara mereka. Ia memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang memerah karena malu juga karena kekurangan oksigen.

Darah Sasori mengalir turun ke bawah.

Ia tak kuat. Awalnya hanya ingin memberikan ciuman seperti biasa, tapi...

Kini ia mengecup leher putih Deidara, menjilatinya perlahan.

"Sasori... apa yang kau... enggghh~"

Sebuah kissmark Sasori 'ukir' di leher Deidara. Kissmark pertama yang ia berikan seumur hidupnya, dan kissmark pertama yang Deidara terima seumur hidupnya.

Deidara berusaha mendorong Sasori menjauh, namun ia merasa seolah kehilangan tenaga karena lidah Sasori yang memanjakan lehernya.

Tangan nakal Sasori menyusup ke balik kaos putih yang Deidara kenakan, merasakan tubuh indah itu.

"Ahhh...Sasori..."

Deidara berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolak perlakuan Sasori, ia menghentikan tangan Sasori yang 'menjelajahi' dada dan perutnya.

Namun sepertinya Sasori tidak mengerti. Dengan cepat ia membuka baju kaos Deidara kemudian mendorong kekasihnya itu ke kasur king size miliknya.

Sasori menindih tubuh Deidara dan mencium bibir Deidara dengan ganas seperti tadi. Puas mencium bibir kekasihnya, Sasori turun ke dada Deidara, mengecup, melijat dan menggigit nipple Deidara. Deidara mendesah karenanya.

"Hen..tikan, Ahh...Sasori...cukup."

Sasori tak mendengar, atau mungkin pura-pura tak mendengar karena ia tahu Deidara menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Tangan kanan Sasori turun, menyusup ke balik celana hitam Deidara, menyentuh benda yang sudah menegang seperti miliknya.

"Aahhh~"

Sasori meremas pelan kejantanan Deidara.

Deidara menggelinjang tak nyaman, "Hentikan! Kumohon..."

Deidara mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendorong Sasori menjauh dari tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Sasori menjauh darinya.

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan penasaran.

"Kumohon un... jangan sekarang," ucap Deidara memelas, "seminggu lagi kan kita menikah un. Aku hanya mau melakukannya setelah menikah."

Sasori terdiam. Raut wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksukaan. Ia mengambil baju kaos Deidara kemudian melemparnya ke arah Deidara, "Pakai."

Dengan perlahan Deidara mengenakan bajunya kembali, "Sasori... kau marah?"

Sasori tak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah jaket, "Aku antar kau pulang sekarang."

"Sasori."

"Cepat!" Sasori membuka pintu, "Kau tau aku benci menunggu."

Deidara bergegas berjalan menuju pintu, tak ingin Sasori lebih marah dari ini.

Sasori berjalan di depan Deidara, tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia pasti berjalan di sebelah Deidara dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Eh, Dei-chan, sudah mau pulang?" tanya ibu Sasori yang sedang merapikan piring kotor di atas meja, dibantu oleh seorang pembantu rumah tangga.

"I-iya kaachan..."

"Mm.. Sasori kenapa? Ada apa sih?" tanya perempuan cantik itu saat melihat wajah anaknya kusut dan sikapnya dingin.

"N-nggak apa-apa kaachan," kata Deidara berbohong. Ia menunduk hormat kemudian setengah berlari mengejar Sasori yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tuan muda kenapa, Nyonya?" tanya pembantu tersebut heran melihat Sasori yang biasanya selalu manis kepada Deidara, kini terlihat dingin begitu.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi di dalam kamar tadi."

#

Dengan gelisah Deidara kembali menempelkan Handphone-nya di telinganya. Sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sasori, namun tak pernah diangkat oleh kekasihnya itu. Sejak kejadian malam itu, tepatnya empat hari yang lalu, Sasori seolah menghilang.

"Kumohon Sasori...angkat!"

Deidara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tiga hari lagi hari pernikahan mereka, kemana perginya Sasori?

"Sasori!" Deidara memekik saat merasa panggilannya diterima.

"Hn..."

"Sasori, kau kemana saja? Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau di mana? Bisa bertemu denganku sebentar?" tanya Deidara berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Walaupun ia uke, ia kan tetap laki-laki.

"Aku sibuk," sahut Sasori dingin.

Kini tangisan Deidara benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia menangis terisak.

"Sasori...hiks.. onegai..."

"..."

Tak ada sahutan. Deidara terkejut, panggilan mereka terputus. Tepatnya, diputuskan oleh Sasori.

Deidara menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia benar-benar kacau, pikirannya kalut. Sebesar itukah Sasori marah padanya karena penolakannya malam itu? kalau sampai Sasori membatalkan pernikahan mereka, Deidara benar-benar menyesal telah menolak Sasori malam itu.

Deidara memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Onegai...gomenasai Sasori."

Lima belas menit kemudian...

tok tok tok

"Masuk..." gumam Deidara lemah. Menangis lebih dari sepuluh menit membuatnya tenaganya habis.

Krieet

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan tamu yang berkunjung ke kamar Deidara. Deidara tersentak kaget seakan tak percaya dengan matanya.

"SASORIIII!" ia berteriak, segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, berlari dan memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Tangisannya yang tadi sudah reda kini terdengar lagi.

Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara, "Gomen Dei."

Deidara semakin terisak, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sudah, sudah." Sasori mengelus rambut panjang Deidara, "Jangan menangis, dasar cengeng."

"Sasori... jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks..."

"Nggak akan, Dei."

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya, mendongak menatap wajah Sasori, "Kau...masih marah un?"

"Sebenarnya masih," ucap Sasori sambil mengusap air mata di wajah Deidara, "Tapi terhapus oleh besarnya rasa cintaku padamu."

Cup

Sasori mengecup pelan bibir Deidara.

###

Pernikahan sepasang kekasih itu berlangsung dengan baik. upacara sakral untuk menyatukan sepasang kekasih menjadi pasangan seumur hidup yang disaksikan banyak orang itu sudah berlalu. Kini mereka berdua sudah terikat dengan ikatan suci. Tak ada yang menolak, tak ada yang tak berbahagia dengan persatuan dua sejoli itu, hanya ada rasa bahagia, rasa haru, rasa bersyukur dari seluruh teman dan saudara yang hadir di Gereja saat itu.

Setelah Sasori mencium bibir Deidara di hadapan seluruh tamu dan undangan yang hadir, setelah semua orang bertepuk tangan akan resminya ikatan mereka, setelah pendeta membacakan doa-doa, setelah semua undangan memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka dan ucapan 'selamat menempuh hidup baru'...

Kehidupan baru mereka baru dimulai sekarang.

#

Sasori menyeret sebuah koper menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari. Ditemani dengan Deidara yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik. Mungkin terkesan tergesa-gesa, tapi Sasori memang bukan tipe orang yang suka menunda-nunda sesuatu.

Mereka menikah tadi pagi di Gereja. Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah pulau kecil di pinggir Jepang untuk berlibur, tepatnya untuk berbulan madu.

Walaupun jelas-jelas wajah mereka berdua terlihat lelah, namun mereka tetap menikmatinya dan menjalaninya dengan baik.

Tiga hari di pulau kecil itu, mereka akan menjalani hari-hari yang indah bersama.

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah kamar yang memang disediakan untuk pasangan yang ingin berbulan madu. Sebuah tempat tidur king size serba putih dengan tirai yang saat-saat tertentu bisa ditarik ke bawah untuk menutupi tempat tidur itu. lemari, televisi, kulkas, laci, dan segalanya lengkap di kamar itu.

"Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang memasukkan pakaian ke lemari," ujar Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum, ia meletakkan kopernya di depan lemari. Deidara berniat mengambil koper itu, namun tiba-tiba Sasori menarik tangannya. Sasori merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan menarik Deidara. Jadi kini Deidara berada di atasnya, menindihnya.

Wajah Deidara kembali memerah.

"Menurutmu ini saat yang tepat, hn?" bisik Sasori, ia menyeringai.

Sasori menarik kepala Deidara kemudian menciumnya. Tak lama Deidara merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di atas, Sasori mengubah posisinya, hingga dirinya yang kini menindih Deidara.

Deidara mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasori, "Emmmph..."  
kali ini Deidara sudah siap menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sasori.

Tapi...

Sasori menarik tubuhnya, ia mengusap bibir Deidara yang basah dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia mengecup pelan kening Deidara.

"Sepertinya kurang tepat, ya kan?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang memerah, "T-terserah kau saja un."

"Kau mengantuk hn? Kau pasti lelah kan?" tanya Sasori seraya mengelus kepala Deidara.

"Nggak kok. Aku ingin jalan-jalan malah."

"Kebetulan." Sasori menjauh dari tubuh Deidara dan berhenti menindihnya, "Aku juga sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Ayo ke pantai."

Deidara duduk di tempat tidur lalu mencubit hidung Sasori, "Mandi dulu un."

Sasori menghela napas, "Aku sedang malas. Mandikan aku, Dei."

Blush

Wajah Deidara kembali memerah.

"hahaha.." Sasori tertawa, "Aku bercanda. Ya sudah aku mandi duluan."

Deidara mengangguk.

Sementara Sasori mandi, Deidara membereskan pakaian dengan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

Sekarang dia sudah memiliki pasangan hidup. Memikirkan itu, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

#

"Waaah, indahnyaaa~"

Deidara memekik heboh melihat matahari terbenam. Pantai di mana mereka berada sekarang memang merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk melihat matahari terbenam dengan jelas.

"Sasori! Foto aku!" pekik Deidara sambil menyerahkan kamera yang ia bawa ke tangan Sasori lalu berdiri membelakangi matahari terbenam.

Sasori membidik Deidara dengan kameranya, "Kau siap? Tiga, dua, satu."

Jepret

Sebuah foto yang cantik terpampang di kamera tersebut. Deidara yang bergaya dengan membentuk huruf 'v' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Yang menjadi latar adalah matahari berwarna jingga yang setengah terbenam. Indah sekali.

Deidara berlari kecil mendekati Sasori, memperhatikan foto yang baru saja Sasori tanggap.

"Wah, bagus."

Sasori duduk di pasir putih tersebut, Deidara pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lihat-lihat foto pernikahan kita un," bisik Deidara.

Bukannya mengikuti permintaan Deidara, Sasori malah mematikan kameranya lalu meletakkannya di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan menyeringai, "Kau lihat di pantai ini tak ada orang selain kita berdua?"

Deidara memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Pulau ini memang bukan pulau wisata, jadi wajar saja sepi begini apalagi hari sudah hampir malam.

"Y-ya, lalu?" tanya Deidara gugup.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara, "Lalu..."

Akasuna muda itu mendorong pelan tubuh Deidara agar berbaring di atas pasir putih yang bersih tersebut. Ia menindih tubuh Deidara kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Membuat saliva mereka bercampur dan mengalir dari sudut bibir Deidara.

Tangan nakal Sasori menyentuh benda milik Deidara dari balik celana putih yang dikenakan olehnya.

Matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam, pantai yang sepi itu kini benar-benar gelap. Hanya lampu yang letaknya cukup jauh yang menjadi penerangan mereka.

Deidara tersentak saat Sasori mengelus kejantanannya, namun kemudian berganti menjadi desah nikmat, "Mmppph~..."

Sasori menarik wajahnya, memperhatikan Deidara yang wajahnya memerah. Ia mengelap sekitar bibir Deidara yang basah. Angin malam yang berhembus tak terasa sama sekali akibat hawa panas yang mereka rasakan di masing-masing tubuh mereka.

Sasori menjauhkan tangannya dari benda milik Deidara yang sudah menegang tersebut.

"Engh... Sasori..." Deidara menyentuh pipi Sasori. Sasori mengerti, ia kembali merendahkan wajahnya, melumat lembut bibir Deidara membuat Deidara mendesah halus.

Pelan, lembut, ciuman Sasori kali ini tidak menuntut walaupun sebenarnya Sasori sudah tak tahan lagi ingin melepaskan pakaian Deidara.

Sasori kembali menarik wajahnya, "Aku tak akan membuatmu lelah sekarang."

"Ng?"

"Karena ini bukan tempat yang tepat."

Sasori membantu Deidara untuk duduk lalu membersihkan pasir yang menempel di bagian belakang tubuh Deidara.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak lapar un." Ia sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena sudah dua kali Sasori membatalkan dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka di tengah, padahal mereka kan sudah menikah.

Sasori memperhatikan raut cemberut Deidara, "Kau marah?"

"Tidak un," sahut Deidara.

Sasori tertawa, "Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau tak akan marah lagi padaku," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Mau kemana un?"

"Tentu saja ke kamar, sudah malam."

Deidara mengikuti langkah Sasori dari belakang. Beberapa orang yang mereka temui tersenyum kepada mereka, hal itu membuat Deidara sedikit malu.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan kamar mereka.

"Kau yakin tak ingin makan dulu?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak lapar."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka pintu perlahan.

Deidara tersentak kaget saat melihat keadaan kamar mereka. Matanya berkilat karena terkejut. Seluruh lantai di kamar dipenuhi lilin yang menyala, aroma lavender menyapa penciuman Deidara.

Belum sempat Deidara memperhatikan lebih jauh lagi mengenai kamar mereka yang entah sejak kapan disulap menjadi sedemikian indah, Sasori segera menarik tangan Deidara agar pemuda pirang itu masuk lalu Sasori mengunci pintu.

Dengan lembut Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara, memintanya untuk berjalan mengikuti Sasori melalui lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala.

Barulah kini Deidara sadar bahwa tempat tidur mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh makhota bunga mawar berwarna merah.

"Cantik sekali un," bisik Deidara.

Sasori menggenggam kedua pundak Deidara, sehingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Tidak secantik kau, Dei," bisik Sasori seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara. Kembali ia mencium bibir Deidara, namun hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

Sasori mendorong tubuh Deidara dengan pelan dan lembut agar berbaring di atas tumpukan mahkota bunga mawar tersebut. Wangi mawar yang khas yang kini memanjakan penciuman Deidara. Sasori menutup tirai tempat tidur tersebut, mengurung mereka berdua di dalam bersama dengan serpihan mawar yang indah. Hanya cahaya lilin di luar yang menerangi mereka.

#

"Aku tahu kau orang yang menginginkan yang terbaik dalam hal ini," ujar Sasori lalu mengecup kening Deidara, "Jadi aku siapkan ini semua untukmu."

Blush

Pipi Deidara memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasori.

Belum sempat Deidara menjawab, Sasori sudah mengunci bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya sendiri. Melumatnya pelan. Deidara memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman Sasori. Sasori menjilat bagian bawah bibir Deidara. Mengerti maksud semenya, Deidara segera membuka mulutnya, saat itulah lidah Sasori menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Deidara, mengabsen semua isi mulutnya.

Deidara meremas pelan rambut Sasori dan mendorongnya, meminta Sasori memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Emmphh..." desahan halus Deidara membuat Sasori benar-benar 'hard' dan ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Tapi ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri, ia tak boleh menjadikan 'ini' hanya sebagai kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia harus bisa membuat Deidara menikmatinya juga.

Lidah Sasori berdansa dengan lidah Deidara. Berkali-kali lidah Deidara ingin memasuki rongga mulut Sasori namun selalu gagal. Mungkin beginilah nasib sebagai uke.

Sasori menarik wajahnya, membiarkan ukenya mengatur napas. Ciuman Sasori kini jatuh di daun telinga Deidara, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan di telinga Deidara. Deidara bergidik merasakan hembusan napas Sasori. Sasori mengulum daun telinga Deidara.

"Ahh..." Deidara mendesah geli.

Puas dengan daun telinga Deidara, bibir Sasori turun ke leher Deidara. Ia mencium leher hangat tersebut, menjilatnya kemudian meninggalkan sebuah kissmark disana, membuat Deidara kembali mengeluarkan desahan halusnya.

Bergeser, ciuman Sasori berhenti di leher depan Deidara. Ia menciptakan sebuah kissmark di sana, Deidara mendongak menikmati kenikmatan yang Sasori berikan.

Segera Sasori melepaskan baju Deidara begitu juga dengan bajunya. Mereka berdua kini sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Tubuh Sasori sedikit lebih berotot sedangkan Deidara ramping. Benar-benar takdir sebagai seme dan uke yang tepat.

Sasori memainkan nipple Deidara secara bergantian, mengundang desahan yang lebih memabukkan.

Ia menjilat tubuh bagian atas Deidara.

Deidara menggeliat tak nyaman, bukan karena sentuhan bibir Sasori, tapi karena sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik celananya sudah benar-benar meronta ingin dibebaskan. Mengerti dengan ketidaknyamanan pujaan hatinya, Sasori melepaskan celana Deidara berikut dengan dalamannya.

Ia menyeringai melihat kejantanan Deidara yang tentunya lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Mengikuti insting, Deidara melebarkan kakinya.

Sasori menjilat benda milik Deidara, membuat benda itu menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

"Ahhnnn...Sasori..." desah Deidara.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Deidara yang matanya setengah terpejam, "Kalau kau ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, tidak usah ditahan, keluarkan saja."

"Eng... keluarkan apa un?" bisik Deidara. Ia belum pernah tahu apa itu 'klimaks'. Padahal ia sudah pernah mimpi basah sebelum ini.

Sasori tak menjawab, ia menurunkan kepalanya, mengulum benda milik Deidara.

"Ahhhnn..."

Sensasi yang belum pernah Deidara rasakan sebelumnya membuatnya terkejut dan mendesah keras. Desahannya semakin menjadi saat Sasori menaik turunkan kepalanya.

"Enggghh...ssshh... Sa-sasori..."

Deidara merasa perutnya melilit dan sesuatu berkumpul di kejantanannya. Sesuatu yang meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

"Aahhhh Sasoriiii~"

Desahan panjangnya terdengar saat ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Menyemburkan seluruh cairan cintanya di mulut Sasori. Cairan yang Sasori tunggu sudah datang dan memenuhi mulutnya, dengan senang hati ia menelan seluruh cairan itu.

"Apa itu un? Kenapa ditelan un?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Rasanya manis kok," ujar Sasori sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tak ingin meninggalkan sedikitpun cairan Deidara.

Sasori juga merasa sesuatu dibalik celananya sudah minta untuk dibebaskan. Ia menurunkan celananya perlahan, membebaskan benda kesayangannya dari kurungan.

Wajah Deidara memerah karena malu saat melihat benda kebanggan Sasori yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

"A..aku," bisik Deidara terbata.

Sasori menyeringai, "Kenapa sayang? Kau mau coba seperti yang aku lakukan tadi?"  
Deidara mengangguk ragu dengan wajah merona.

Sasori duduk dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, "Silahkan sayang. Tak perlu malu-malu."

Deidara mengangguk pelan, ia merangkak mendekati Sasori. Dengan ragu ia mendekati benda kebanggaan Sasori. Ia sama sekali tak berpengalaman tapi... ia coba untuk mengikuti apa yang Sasori lakukan tadi.

Awalnya Deidara menjilatinya namun akhirnya ia mengulum benda milik Sasori itu dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ssshhh..." Sasori tak kuat untuk tak mendesah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aaah...sshhh...good job, Dei."

Saat Sasori sudah merasa kejantanannya semakin menegang, ia menghentikan gerakan kepala Deidara.

"Cukup, Dei."  
Deidara menatap Sasori heran, "Kenapa un?"

Sasori kembali mendorong tubuh Deidara agar ia berbaring lagi. Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Deidara, "Aku akan mengeluarkan yang pertama di dalam tubuhmu, sayang."

Lagi-lagi pipi Deidara merona dibuatnya.

Sasori mencium bibir Deidara dan melumatnya, sedangkan di bawah sana ia mulai memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Deidara.

"Emph!"  
Deidara ingin memekik kesakitan namun tak bisa ia keluarkan karena bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Sasori.

Jari Sasori bergerak zig-zag di dalam lubang Deidara untuk melebarkan lubang yang tak pernah disentuh oleh benda luar itu. saat merasa satu jarinya sudah bebas di dalam sana, Sasori menambahkan dua jari sekaligus.

Deidara meremas rambut Sasori dengan keras, bisa dikatakan menjambak. Namun Sasori biarkan rasa sakit itu menyerang kepalanya. Agar mereka impas dan merasakan sakit yang sama. Bercinta itu harus adil bukan?

Sasori terus menusukkan ketiga jarinya, mencari titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Deidara.

"Emmmpphhh~" desah Deidara di tengah ciuman ganas mereka. Saat itulah Sasori tahu ia sudah menemukan sweet spot di dalam tubuh Deidara.

Sasori mengeluarkan jarinya bersamaan dengan mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Deidara.

Ia menatap wajah Deidara. Mata Deidara setengah terpejam, mulutnya setengah terbuka karena kehabisan napas, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Sasori benar-benar tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasori berusaha menahan diri.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, "Emm.."

"Akan terasa sedikit lebih sakit."

Sasori membawa kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Deidara.

"Errrrghhh!" Deidara menggeram kesakitan. Ia meremas sprai bertaburan bunga mawar hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rasa sakit di bawah sana benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Sasori menunduk, memberi ciuman di bibir Deidara untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di bawah sana. Deidara mengalungkan tangannya di kepala Sasori, menekan kepala Sasori agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam dari ini. Di tengah ciuman itu, Sasori terus memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh Deidara. Karena rasa sakitnya benar-benar menyiksa, Deidara meneteskan air matanya namun tetap menikmati ciuman Sasori.

Saat kejantanannya sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di tubuh Deidara, Sasori melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku akan mulai."

Deidara mengangguk pasrah. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasori kini sudah bersatu.

Sasori menggenggam tangan kanan Deidara dengan erat. Perlahan ia mulai menarik pinggulnya lalu menghentakkannya dengan cepat.

"Aaaahhh~"  
akhirnya Deidara mendesah nikmat. Rasa sakit yang tadi sudah tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ssshhh..." Sasori juga ikut mendesah merasakan kejantanannya diremas oleh rektum Deidara yang sempit.

"Sasori...enggghhh...per-cepaaaat~"  
Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Ia mempercepat tempo permainannya, menusuk-nusuk sweet spot Deidara berkali-kali. Desahan mereka saling bersautan, tubuh mereka menyatu dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang memang sudah seharusnya mereka rasakan.

Sasori semakin erat menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Aaaah ah ah... Sasori... SASORI!"

"Ssssh aaaah Dei...DEIDARA!"  
Saling meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing, mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka. Cairan hangat Sasori itu mengalir di dalam tubuh Deidara.

"Aaahhnnn..." Deidara mendesah, ia kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau lelah?" bisik Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk, "Tapi aku masih penasaran un..."

Sasori mengecup pipi Deidara, "Penasaran dengan apa un?"

Pipi Deidara memerah, "U-uke on top un."

"Nani?" Sasori terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai, "Pasti kau pernah dengar dari temanmu si mesum Hidan itu kan? Kau benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana uke on top?"

Deidara mengangguk pelan.

Sasori merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Deidara, "Naiklah ke tubuhku."

"Ng? Kau yakin? M..maksudku, t-tidak perlu dicoba juga tak apa-apa un."

"Tidak apa-apa Dei. Coba saja."

Dengan ragu Deidara menduduki perut Sasori, namun tak sepenuhnya mendudukinya.

Sasori memegangi kejantannya, "Masukkan."  
Deidara memasukkan perlahan kejantanan Sasori ke dalam rektumnya, "Aaaahnnn~"

Saat benda milik Sasori sudah benar-benar masuk ke tubuh Deidara, ia memegangi pinggang ramping Deidara, "Nah. Sekarang bergeraklah naik turun."

Perlahan Deidara menaikkan tubuhnya kemudian menghempaskan ke bawah. Desahan panjang terdengar mengalun dari bibirnya, Sasori pun ikut mendesah pelan.

Merasa nikmat dengan posisi itu, Deidara mempercepat tempo naik turunnya seraya terus mendesah.

"Aaaah aaah sssshhhh Sasori..."

Kejantanan Sasori siap menyemburkan cairannya kembali, begitu juga dengan Deidara.

"Aaaaaah~"  
"Engghhh aaaahh~"  
Mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan lagi. Deidara seketika ambruk ke pelukan Sasori, ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

Merasa ukenya benar-benar tak punya kekuatan lagi bahkan untuk melepaskan kejantanan Sasori dari lubangnya, Sasori membaringkan Deidara di sebelahnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Deidara.

Sasori mencium pelan bibir Deidara yang sudah memejamkan mata.

"Oyasuminasai Dei..." bisik Sasori sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Ngghh.. Sasori..."

"Ya?"

"Aishiteru un," ucap Deidara tanpa membuka matanya.

Sasori mengecup kening Deidara, "Aishiteru mo, Dei."

#

Owariiiii~

#

Panas euyy! Panaaaas~ -kipas2 pake kipasnya Temari-

Kurang Hot juga? huwaaaa T.T

Ini aja udah susah banget bikinnya, huweee.

Maaf kalo kurang hot, fuu kurang pengalaman emang (padahal udah 18 tahun)

Heheee~

Review ya review :3


End file.
